The poetry of Rainbow
by Yumeyasuke
Summary: Wanna see our sweet love poems from our cute couples? Please check it out!
1. Red

The Poetry of Rainbow  
(AUTHORS NOTES: Well, this is my first time uploads my poetry lol I hope everybody enjoys it - and thx again for all the reviews on my other fanfic "The hardest thing")

Red (Kikyo--Inuyasha)Every once in a while,  
I want you to  
close your eyes  
and remember...  
all the memories  
that you and I have shared.And, when you  
open your eyes,  
I want you  
to smile  
one more smile...  
as you gently realize  
that no matter how many days  
or how many miles  
come between us...You and I  
will  
always be  
as close  
as close can be.-Kikyo  
(This poem represent red more poems are coming up!) 


	2. Orange

The Poetry of Rainbow  
(AUTHORS NOTES: Second poem! I know the first one is short...but my poems is  
suppose to be short...but enjoy anyways!")

Orange (Kagome(Inuyasha)No matter what  
life holds for you,  
you'll always have me.No one ever really knows  
what life has in store,  
what roads they will travel,  
or how things will turn out.It's kinda scary sometimes,  
looking ahead and not knowing,  
but I want you to know  
that you'll always have me.  
It doesn't matter where I am  
or what I'm doing;  
I will always be there for you.You are a very special person to me,  
and you have a place in my heart  
that will always be there for you.  
I want you to remember  
that you will never really be alone,  
because you'll always have me  
to care about you.-Kagome(Ok I finished! Second poem! This poem represents orange haha third poem  
is coming up!) 


	3. Yellow

The Poetry of Rainbow  
(AUTHORS NOTES: Bleh FINISHED! 3 poem! Please review and enjoy.)

Yellow (Miroku(Sango)Our love,  
Is like a candle  
that reflects its joy  
within our heart.And it's like a fire  
that keeps us  
close and warm  
no matter how long  
we're apart.I'd give anything  
to be with you Sango  
But at least we'll be together  
in ways that will always  
shine in our lives  
and that will never stop  
brightening up our days.Each time I think of you,  
I promise to send you  
a kiss on the wind.  
And I promise I'll be counting the days  
that we had been together.-Miroku(Ok, fourth poem is coming up! Please don't get mad at me because the poem  
is too short...haha it suppose to be 7 poems to make a rainbow) 


	4. Green

The Poetry of Rainbow  
(AUTHORS NOTES: fourth poem! Enjoy peoples! Review please. And by the way, I got 2 Kagome poems..Because I think they look cute together -")

Green (Kagome, Inuyasha)Have you ever wondered  
who hears your sighs  
and listen to your unspoken worries?  
I do.Have you ever wondered  
who sees your tears  
and cried for you  
when life is disappointed?  
I do.Have you ever wondered  
who feels your heartache  
or knows the pain you hold  
when your dreams fall through?  
I do.Bring your love,  
I'm a part of you,  
and our lives, Inuyasha  
So joined together in spirit  
will always touch one another.-Kagome(Ok this represents green! How do you like it so far? Please review!" 


	5. Light Green

The Poetry of Rainbow  
(AUTHORS NOTES: Inuyasha's poem...haha this repents light green. Please  
review. ")

Light Green (Inuyasha(Kagome)From the moment I met you  
and first saw your face,  
you were just an annoying girl to me,  
I feel no love in you.Now we are together,  
and you are inside my heart.  
My love for you is as strong  
as anything can be.We've had our share of arguments,  
And we've had our share of tears,  
But through it all, my love for you  
remains the same.I am so proud of who you are  
and of your warmest smiles...  
And I just wanted to let you know...  
you mean the world to me.-Inuyasha(haha isn't it cute? - anyways 2 more poems left...But I'm sorry peoples that I had to upload it tomorrow because is kinda too late and I got to go sleep now...I make sure I upload it tomorrow ok? Thanks alot and please review!) 


	6. Blue

The Poetry of Rainbow  
(AUTHORS NOTES: Ok second last poem! Enjoy peoples!)

Blue (Sango(Miroku)Whenever we go Miroku,  
and whatever we do,  
Let us live with this  
remembrance in our hearts...  
that we are togetherWhat we give to one another  
comes full circle.  
May we always be  
the best of couples;  
May we always be one another's rainbow on a cloudy day;  
as we have been yesterday  
and today to each other,  
May we be so blessed  
in all of our tomorrows...  
Over and over again...For we are together  
and that means love  
that has no end.-Sango(Ok so what do you think about the poems? lol I hope you liked it! Review  
please...) 


	7. Purple

The Poetry of Rainbow  
(AUTHORS NOTES: Ok second last poem! Enjoy peoples!)

Purple (Shippou--???) Life is so different,  
when I'm alone  
I think about you. I wonder if you ever 

thought about me  
or realize my existent  
and my love beaming your way.

I'm learning and glowing,  
but most of all, I wonder  
if you know how much love  
is sent your way everyday. Most of all,  
I just want you to know  
that I'll find you  
one day. -Shippou (ok finally finished! The poetry of rainbow. Haha I know it got a weird  
name, but I hope you enjoy it! 


End file.
